Daily Digs - I Love You Not
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Daily Digs.


Lindsay and Duncan were sitting down at the lunch table.

They were both laughing.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you would actually do that!" Lindsay says giggling.

"Haha. Oh well." Duncan shrugs.

They both smile at each other.

Dawn and Tyler come by.

"You just missed it! Dawn made the cutest puppy sound ever!" Tyler squeals.

"Aww thanks." Dawn blushes.

"The cutest?" Lindsay asks.

"Um. I meant the cutest one for the minute.." Tyler says quickly.

Lindsay sighs.

Cody and Noah walk by holding hands.

"Are you guys holding hands?" Lindsay asks.

Noah and Cody both look at their hands and quickly let go.

"..No.." Noah nods.

"Hmm." Lindsay says suspicously.

Noah tries not to blush.

Dakota walks by with Ezekiel.

"Oh em gee! You're hair is so adorable!" Dakota says blushing.

"Huh?" Noah asks.

"OH! Um. I mean. Ezekiel you're so ratchet!" Dakota lies.

"So.." Lindsay says starting out.

"Cody you're so funny." Noah giggles.

"Aww stop." Cody blushes.

"Actually, I think I made my choice.." Noah says smiling.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Dakota I need to tell you something." Noah says.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dakota screams.

Dakota shoves a cheeseburger in his face and runs off.

"The one day I leave my phone at home something random and stupid that makes me laugh happeneds." Gwen pouts.

"If it was a hotdog I wouldn't mind so much..." Noah says whipping off the cheeseburger.

Cody helps him clean up.

"I'll go find Dakota." Gwen says.

Gwen runs after her.

"Should I dump her?" Noah asks.

Lindsay spits out her water.

"Okay, so you guys just got back together and already there's a break up? Well, there's nothing to do here." Lindsay says.

Lindsay grabs her backpack and grabs her cell phone.

Lindsay calls Obama.

"Yes Obama, I'm very disappointed in America." Lindsay says on the phone.

"I don't care." Obama says hanging up.

"Pfft. Presidents." Lindsay face palms.

"Don't blame Noah.." Tyler says.

Tyler stands next to Noah.

"What? Excuse me?" Lindsay asks.

Dawn walks up to Tyler.

"I have to tell you something. Follow me." Dawn whispers.

"Hmm." Lindsay says suspicously.

Dawn runs off and Tyler follows her.

"Something isn't right.." Lindsay says.

Lindsay secretly follows.

Lindsay hides behind the tree.

Dawn sees Lindsay.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tyler asks.

"Us." Dawn flirts.

"What about us?" Tyler asks.

Lindsay continues watching.

Dawn grabs Tyler and kisses him.

Dawn kisses him for 8 seconds.

"Oh shit.." Tyler says face palming.

Lindsay runs up to Dawn and Tyler.

"So..Dawn.." Lindsay starts off.

"What?" Dawn asks rudely.

Tyler gulps.

"Lindsay I sware she kissed me!" Tyler says.

"Dawn thinks she can come over and kiss my boyfriend just so I can dump him. Am I right?" Lindsay asks.

"I ain't saying." Dawn says.

"Well if you kissed him just to get me all pissed off it worked! Your plan worked!" Lindsay says mad.

Dawn giggles.

"Lindsay look-" Tyler says trying to explain.

"I know. She kissed you but maybe if this is going to happened just after we got together then maybe we shouldn't ever date again." Lindsay explains.

Tyler stays quiet.

"Oh snap." Dawn says.

"So for now on..I just want to be your friend. No kissing, no hand holding, nothing romantic." Lindsay says.

"I understand." Tyler sighs.

Lindsay walks off.

Dawn pats Tylers back.

"Don't touch me." Tyler says pissed.

"What's wrong? You mad?" Dawn says happily.

"You planned this out didn't you?" Tyler asks.

"Hmm maybe." Dawn winks.

"Wait..if you did then so did Cody, Ezekiel, and Duncan!" Tyler figures out.

"SHUT UP!" Dawn says.

"You guys are working together but with who.." Tyler says trying to figure it out.

Zoey and Chris walk up behind Tyler.

"Silly Tyler. You should keep opinions to yourself." Zoey says.

Chris grabs a tazer and tazes him.

"It was you two..all...along.." Tyler says softly.

Tyler passes out.

Chris and Zoey grab Tyler and throw him in Chris's van.

Chris drives off to his house.

Chris ties up Tyler in the basement.

Lindsay runs off crying on the lunch table.

Lindsay whips off a tear.

"Fuck I made a huge mistake...or did I?" Lindsay says to herself.

Dakota sneaks by.

"Sis..?" Dakota asks softly.

"Hey.." Lindsay sighs.

"What's going on?" Dakota asks.

"Tyler and I broke up.." Lindsay sighs.

"Aww." Dakota says hugging her.

"Also..Noah wants to break up with you.." Lindsay confesses.

"...I figured.." Dakota sighs.

"How are you feeling about that..?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know.." Dakota shrugs.

"Just let him dump you and don't run away." Lindsay says.

"Kay." Dakota sighs.

Cody and Noah sit back on the table with hotdogs.

"Remember what I said.." Lindsay whispers.

Dakota nods.

"Dakota..I need to tell you something.." Noah says.

"OH SPIDER MAN IS HERE? I'LL GO FIND HIM!" Dakota panics.

Dakota runs off.

"CODY GRAB HER!" Lindsay yells.

Lindsay grabs Dakotas feet.

Cody grabs Dakotas hands.

"Um..okay.." Noah says confused.

Dakota kicks Lindsay.

Lindsay lets go Dakotas feet.

Cody lets go and helps Lindsay up.

Dakota runs off.

"Well how about that." Lindsay face palms.

"Does she know?" Noah asks.

Lindsay nods.

Cody nods.

Dakota walks back.

"Wow what am I doing with my life?" Dakota asks herself.

"You tell me.." Lindsay says.

"Anyways Dakota what I was going to say was.." Noah explains.

"Break up? Okay. That's nice." Dakota shrugs.

"Alright that was easy." Noah says.

"So do you want to date?" Cody asks.

"AW! Yes!" Noah nods.

They both hug.

They kiss.

"K." Lindsay says walking out.

"Hmm...I wonder if Spiderman is on Yellowpages.." Dakota says while walking off.

Noah and Cody continue making out.

Gwen walks by.

"2012 should of happened.." Gwen says while walking by.

Noah rolls his eyes.

Ezekiel and Duncan were talking,

Gwen walks by and secretly listens.

"Alright! The guys fell into the trap, now all we need is the girls." Duncan says.

"I know right since Dakota is stupid enough to fall for anything she'll be all mine to use again." Ezekiel evil laughs.

"And Lindsay is so gulliable I can take her heart just to break it!" Duncan evil laughs.

"So, is Tyler still tied up at Chris's basement?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yeah! Chris was smart to team up with Zoey. This is the best revenge plan ever." Duncan laughs.

"To breaking the group apart! Cheers!" Ezekiel says while holding a water bottle.

"Cheers my brother!" Duncan says while cheering.

Gwen walks off.

"Oh my gosh...I KNEW IT!" Gwen says.

Gwen runs up to Dakota and Lindsay.

"Guys! We need to talk!" Gwen panics.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Is the rapture here?" Dakota asks.

"No, it's worse." Gwen says.

Dakota gasps.

"Zoey and Chris are the ones who planned this. They brought all of our ex's back for the plan. The boys already fell for the trap and Tyler is tied up in Chris's basement! Don't fall for Duncan and Ezekiel! You both are next!" Gwen warns.

"I knew something was up.." Lindsay says.

"So..Cody is just using Noah?" Dakota asks.

"I'm afraid so.." Gwen nods.

Dakota sighs.

"And Dawn is just using Tyler.." Lindsay sighs.

"Don't stress yourselves about it." Gwen says.

"Wow Gwen.." Lindsay says.

"But Noah was the best boyfriend I ever had.." Dakota sighs.

"I bet so! I bet he thinks of you the same but you just don't know it." Gwen speeches.

"Tyler said the nicest things..and he's so cute!" Lindsay says.

"Well fuck who do you think I am Doctor Phil? Just listen to me!" Gwen says.

Lindsay and Dakota nod.

"We need to ruin their plan but not make it obvious we know." Gwen says.

"Does it involve saving Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Yes...were going to save everyone!" Gwen announces.

They high 5 eachother.

They huddle into a group circle.

"Now...here's the plan.." Gwen whispers.


End file.
